majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dead Drop
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 5 | Episode = 17 | Airdate = March 15, 2017 | Viewers = 2.26 million | Writer = Nick Zayas | Director = Stacey K. Black | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 5}} Major Crimes finds a very heavy body forty feet up a tree surrounded by loose pot when Dr. Morales shows up to the crime scene with his father, a retired detective from Uruguay. Meanwhile, Julio Sanchez works to obtain legal guardianship of Mark Jarvis while Andy Flynn prepares a special surprise for Sharon. The Victim * Felix Hanson ** Impaled on a tree branch after being thrown from a helicopter ** Transported marijuana for "The Gardener" The Suspects *Mr. Kravitz and Mr. Gerald **Drug traffickers working for "The Gardener's" front man in Arizona. **Nicknamed Colonel Mustard and Professor Plum by Provenza due to the items in their van referencing the game Clue **Turned over to the DEA. *"The Gardener" **"Agricultural entrepreneur" and botanist **Has 8000 marijuana plants growing on his property *Alex and Danny Wilson **Flight Brothers, providing helicopter tours to tourists. **Transported marijuana for "The Gardener" **High School friends with Felix Hanson Evidence Closing the Case Guest Cast Recurring * Camryn Manheim (Deputy Chief Winnie Davis) * Henry Kaufman (Mark Jarvis) * Noah Weisberg (Defense Attorney Roland Jennings) Locations Episode Notes Andy and Sharon * Through the episode, Andy plots with Rusty so he can propose to Sharon. With the help of Gus, Rusty is able to set up a romantic dinner at Sharon's condo recreating Andy and Sharon's first date for them. As the episode ends, Andy proposes to Sharon's surprise. Her answer is not shown. Doctor Morales * Doctor Morales' father visits during the episode. Having come from a family of police officers, Morales has lied about his role amongst the squad and pretends he has a leadership role to his father who doesn't speak much English. * Morales closes the case by bringing the damning evidence to the killers. Afterwards, his father reveals he speaks much more English than he pretended and knew the truth all along, but is still proud of his son. Julio and Mark * At the beginning of the episode, Sanchez reveals that Mark Jarvis' grandmother plans to transfer guardianship of Mark to him. However, Mark's grandmother doesn't appear for the meeting. * Near the end, Julio, Mark, Julio's lawyer and Mark's grandmother have a meeting where she transfers temporary guardianship of Mark to Julio until a probate court can perform an official transfer the following week. * Mark's grandmother apologizes for being unable to take care of Mark who forgives her and promises to visit his grandmother all the time. Trivia *Dr. Morales' father states, "Its always the ex-wife." earning him a surprised but pleased look from Provenza. This reflects Provenza's favorite saying that, "Its always the husband." Eduardo also shows a dislike for social media, something he and Provenza agree on. *After arresting the drug traffickers, Provenza refers to the game Clue because of the things in their van matching the weapons from the game and calls them Colonel Mustard and Professor Plum, characters from the game. *While the drug supplier is only ever called "The Gardener" in the episode, in a deleted scene his name is revealed to be Walter Rifkin. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Special Investigation Section